What If Oneshots
by mystery writer5775
Summary: A series of oneshots. Rated T for safety. Next chapter: Instead of confronting his father Zuko got stuck fighting Azula in DOBS. When Aang sees will he go to the Prince's side? And who's side is Zuko on?
1. Toph's Plea

**Now I know that my last one shot thing didn't work out so I'm trying a new approach. I have no limits on how many of these I'm doing and I already have several that are finished. These are different oneshots that can be anything and be any or no pairings. Just as they are different lengths. Some are long and some short. This first one is one of the older of the ones I've written but it's my favorite as well. I hope you guys enjoy this little thing because for me it's basically to get plot bunnies off of my chest. They are basically all what if's, you know like what if Toph decided to plead Zuko's case in the western air temple before they sent him away. And that's actually this one so without further ado I don't own ATLA and now I give you... Toph's Plea.**

Katara glared at Zuko darkly "Go now" she hissed.

Zuko looked up, tears mixing with the water from her attack. He closed his eyes before going to move. He didn't get far for as soon as he stood earth encased his feet, causing him to fall "Stop" Toph said roughly.

She easily trapped a startled fire prince while Katara, Sokka, and Aang tensed. Toph snorted, turning to Aang "And why can't we let him stay?" she asked harshly.

Aang's eyes narrowed "Are you crazy?" Sokka asked.

Toph sighed "And why would I be crazy?" she asked.

Katara motioned to where Zuko remained tense, fear shining in his eyes "Why would you even want to believe him! He's a liar!" she shouted.

Zuko flinched and Toph smirked "I beg to differ. He was being completely honest" she said slyly.

Aang shot her a look "You couldn't tell with Azula" he said icily.

Toph smirked "Yeah which is why his heart beat is all over the place, especially when he's terrified for his life" she said, motioning towards Zuko who was forced to watch helplessly.

Sokka gaped at her "How could you defend him?" he asked incredulously.

Toph ignored him, turning to Aang "You said it yourself. Roku was as much fire nation as anyone. If anything his story proves that anyone is capable of turning good and that they all deserve a second chance, even the fire nation and fire lord. You claim that the _fire lord _would deserve a second chance when he has done nothing but cause chaos and destruction but when his son comes to your doorstep asking for forgiveness and even going as far as to offering to teach you fire bending when no one else would do as much. We can't think of a single person to do the job and he shows up. You're the avatar Aang. Your supposed to help those in need. Something tells me he gave up a lot to be with you and you are turning down his only hope left.

Think about it, he's probably wanted in the Fire Nation, he's definitely wanted in the earth kingdom and water tribe because people like you take one look at his scar and one look at what he can do and you see a killer, a threat. But you know what? Think of what he sees when he sees us. Yes he attacked you but you've attacked him as well. Katara you helped that Fire Nation fishing town and don't think I didn't hear about when you cared for that Fire Nation baby.

And Sokka, you trained with a Fire Nation swords master. And you flirted with Ty lee plenty of times. And Aang, when you went to that Fire Nation school you said yourself that you felt _normal _then. Every nation has their demons, look at Hama! Or Long Feng! But they also have the good in them and Zuko is good, whether you want to believe it or not I am and either you guys accept him into the group or I leave with him" she said.

Everyone stared at her in shock before turning to Zuko who looked away from them. Aang's gaze hardened before softening. Timidly he approached Zuko, clenching his fist. Instantly the earth holding him to the ground vanished and fearfully Zuko got to his feet, backing away at the angry stares…all but Aang's.

Aang sighed, holding out his hand "Toph's right you know. It was stupid of me. I would have offered the fire lord a chance if he'd have done that but not you. I'm the avatar and it's not my duty to turn people away who ask for my help. So if you'll accept my offer…will you please teach me fire bending?" he asked.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock before he smiled weakly, hesitantly grabbing Aang's hand for a hand shake. Then Zuko smiled warmly "And you asked a long time ago if we could have been friends one hundred years ago. I think we could have" he responded.

Aang smiled brightly before the smile turned into a sly one "Then it's settled. Welcome to the group…Sifu Hotman" he said. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and Toph began laughing. But it was good…_everything, was good._


	2. Saving

**Don't own ATLA. And yes when I said I'd do a christmas gift it is my goal to update every fic, which means three left after this! And I hope you guys are enjoying this little treat because I sure am! I can't believe I forgot how fun these fics were!**

A bell rang through the Fire Nation palace city as chills crept up the spines of all civilians. However there was four children who were captivated by it's lovely sound, unsure of what it meant.

Cautiously they approached a young woman whose face was hidden by a cloak "Excuse me? Do you know what that bell is for?" the oldest girl asked.

The woman shivered, looking darkly at the palace "It signals an execution, one personally delivered by the Fire Lord" she said, her voice dark.

The four kids looked at her in shock "We have to go, thanks" the girl said, looking sick.

Quickly they ducked into a side ally where the oldest boy turned to the youngest one "So Aang, what's the plan?" he asked.

Aang glared at him "Hey, you're the idea guy" he stated.

Katara glared at them both "Voices down" she told them.

Sokka sighed "Obviously this is going to be Zuko like we saw on that poster, why I don't know. But thanks to Katara's mothering instincts…" Katara shot him a dark look "…we have to save him. Right now we don't know where they would be keeping him and it's to dangerous to look, we do still need to keep Aang's cover. Now, I think we need to wait until the actual event, it'll be close but we should be able to pull it off" he said.

The others exchanged uneasy glances "And how do you know all this?" Katara asked.

Sokka took out a small paper "That flyer you found, it has the information on it. But we have to hurry" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

On the balcony of the Fire Nation Palace two figures stood with their heads held high. One was Fire Lord Ozai, his face blank with a cold look in his eyes. The other was Prince Zuko. His hands were in front of him and encased with a thick metal to keep him from bending.

His feet were the same way, completely covered by a thick heavy metal. However he held his head high with defiance in his eyes. Ozai turned to where a crowd gathered around the balcony "Today!" he called out, his voice carrying across the city "We witness the death of a traitor! I have received word from some patrol men that the Avatar lives!" boos rang out from the crowd.

Below the gang exchanged glances "Well since covers blown we might as well go full out" Sokka whispered.

Above them Ozai continued "When asked about this Zuko responded that he knew full well he was alive, but withheld that information" he said, his expression dark.

Zuko shot him a death glare, remaining silent. Ozai turned to him angrily "I give him one last chance to tell me the truth" he told the surrounding people.

The world grew quiet and still as everyone waited for the ex-prince's answer. Zuko stood proud and defiant as he combed the crowd carefully "I know that the Avatar is alive and will end this war and bring back the peace that we long so much!" he shouted for all to hear.

The gang watching exchanged startled looks "How would he know?" Sokka asked.

Katara blushed "I told him about the oasis water, he probably put two and two together" she said sheepishly.

Aang then turned back upwards silently to see them putting a metal contraption around Zuko's mouth to prevent him from using his breath of fire. Suddenly he noticed something, a hot liquid dripping slowly off of Zuko's hands.

Aang smirked and turned to Sokka "Hey Sokka, use your boomerang to get rid of Ozai" he said.

Sokka nodded, pulling his boomerang out. He watched carefully for the right moment as Ozai neared Zuko. Ozai then began moving his fingers, lightning crackling around them. With swift movements Sokka through the boomerang.

It soared through the air and hit Ozai's head, just in time to knock the lightning astray. The crowd grew silent, forming around Sokka as he calmly caught his boomerang. However at that moment commotion broke out as several things happened.

The piece of balcony Zuko was on had begun to break as Ozai was pelted with arrows. Zuko took his chance and launched a fire blast at him through his fisted cuffs that now had a hole melted through. He then did the same with his feet, blasting him back as the balcony cracked some more.

Zuko stumbled into the railing, his face paling as he looked down. Ozai glared at him, launching a swift first blast that was blocked by a stream of water. Below the chaos many cheers broke out at the assault on their leader as Sokka made his escape.

Finally the balcony broke off, falling to the ground. However Zuko didn't fall with it. Instead he was grabbed by a red blur that pulled him to safety. Aang smiled as he hoisted Zuko on his back who had strangely gone unconscious, slightly worrying Aang.

Guards rushed towards him and his friends circled him, ready to defend them. The were also joined with the lady from earlier who held a bow in her hands. Aang quickly took out a bison shaped whistle and gathered as much air as he could before blowing it.

For a few moments silence reigned as people waited tensely for something to happen. Sokka turned to his friend dryly "Are you sure that's not broken?" he asked.

Just then a shape flew over head, signaling Appa's appearance. Aang smiled "Positive" he responded.

He then turned to the lady who watch Appa in a mixture of happiness and fear "You had better come with us" he said. She nodded, readying herself for a fight to get out. It wasn't necessary though as many civilians ran forward, keeping the guards at bay.

Appa swiftly landed by the gang, groaning at all the noise. Aang smiled as he air bended himself onto him with Zuko on his back. The gang quickly scrambled on after him "Appa yip yip!" Sokka shouted.

Appa groaned again as he took off into the air "Where to?" Sokka asked, taking the spot at Appa's reigns.

Aang shot a look at the chaos behind him where Ozai glared darkly "I don't care, somewhere safe" he said.

Sokka nodded, flying north as he pulled out a map "It looks like the Western Air Temple is closest" he shouted back.

Aang nodded silently, laying Zuko on the ground "Toph we need to get this metal off of him" he told her.

Toph smirked cracking her fingers before gently touching the metal, feeling it carefully. She flashed Aang a smile "Piece of cake" she told him.

She then grabbed each piece one by one, squeezing the metal until it broke clean. Aang then turned to Katara who was hovering behind nervously "Katara I need you to see what's wrong with him" Aang told her.

Katara nodded, taking water out of her pouch as she laid it on the young teens chest. For a few agonizing minutes everyone watched with bated breath as she nervously moved her hands in a circle. Around them a cloud began forming thanks to Aang, though his expression kept shooting anxiously towards the unconscious teen.

Finally Katara let out a sigh of relief. The relief spread quickly as Zuko groaned, slightly, his eyes blurry. He looked carefully at the woman who had helped out "What…" he stared in confusion.

The woman lowered her hood to reveal a middle aged woman with black hair and amber eyes. Zuko smiled weakly "I thought you were dead" he told her.

The gang exchanged confused looks before watching as the woman frowned, carefully touching his scar. Zuko winced as she caressed it slowly "Don't" he muttered.

The woman's frowned deepened "Zuko…Your father is a monster. I can see you blame yourself for that but it's his fault. Never forget who you are" she said.

Zuko stayed silent, slowly sitting up, wincing slightly "But that's the thing…I did, and I'm so sorry mom" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

Katara was the first to react, anger lighting up in her eyes "You told me your mother was dead!" she accused.

Zuko didn't look at her, instead choosing to close his eyes "I thought she was" he said.

He then looked at his mother, tears pouring from his good eye "Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? You left me with Azula and Ozai! You know perfectly well how evil they are" he accused.

Ursa sighed "I had no choice. You see Zuko, remember when Azula told you that your father was going to kill you?" Zuko nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing "She was right. I begged him not to and I gave him…a plan" she then stopped, tears forming into her eyes as guilt covered her face.

She quickly scooped Zuko into a hug "Zuko I am so sorry. I did the only thing I could to save you…I killed Azulon" she revealed.

Zuko's eyes widened and he shook his head, shock playing on his face as horror lit in his eyes. Ursa bowed her head low, tears forming in her eyes "I am so sorry Zuko…my son. I am so sorry for leaving you but I had no choice. Ozai told me that if I didn't leave then he would kill you" she said regretfully.

Zuko lowered his head, his eyes closed "But at least he allowed you that last goodbye. Without it I would have lost hope and truly been lost to his evil" he said, smiling weakly at her.

He then groaned, shaking slightly in pain. Instantly worry crossed everyone's face and water shot to Katara's hands "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head "Not hurt…poison to weaken me so I couldn't fight back" he whispered in slight pain.

Ursa flinched but leaned forward, cupping her sons cheek "But now your free" she said.

Zuko smiled weakly at her as Katara moved forward, her hands still covered "I can check if the poison is fatal" she explained sorrowfully.

Ursa nodded, motioning for her to continue. Zuko groaned again as the water touched his chest "Cold" he gasped out.

Katara smiled sympathetically before she frowned in concentration, moving her hands back and forth before circling them multiple times. Finally she leaned away from him, the water slipping from her hands "Is he gonna be alright?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled "A little tired but yes. Like he said, it's designed to weaken. It's probably why he fell unconscious earlier" she explained.

Zuko nodded, his head drooping "I do feel really tired" he mumbled.

Ursa smiled warmly "Rest my son. Rest knowing that we have each other at last" she said.

Zuko smiled once more before laying down, falling deeply asleep.


	3. Lightning

**Yes, gasp, another what if. I was gonna do this in a full fic along with several others bt I am currently trying to clear space on my computer so several, once full fics, I had are now going to be in this. Hope you enjoy it! Don't own ATLA.**

Zuko gasped as the lightning came at him. With practiced reflexes he followed the old movements his uncle had taught him so long ago. But as he ran through the motions he felt a sharp pain in his chest, the lightning had hit his heart, just what uncle said never to do.

With a wince he finished the movements, succeeding in launching half of the lightning at his father. In pain he gripped his side, feeling the blood stream out of his side. With another wince he turned, running his hardest, he had to get out of there.

After minutes he got out of the bunker and to where he had previously tied up a komodo dragon. However he struggled to get up, his side hurting like no other. Looking down with pain clouded eyes he saw a bloody wound on his side that stretched to his chest.

He knew if he couldn't get help then he would probably die of blood loss. That little fact managed to give him the strength to climb up onto the mongoose dragon with difficulty. He then kicked his heels into it's side, racing to get out of the palace city.

Above him he could see Azula launching the war balloons his father had stolen. He urged the mongoose dragon faster as he neared the rim of the volcano. Unfortunately he was instantly met with people facing him with weapons. Zuko scowled, how had Ozai sent word that quick?

Swiftly he sent out a weak fire blast at the people that hardly fazed them "Toph he seems injured" a distant voice said.

Zuko groaned, his eyes going fuzzy "I think he is twinkle toes! Is he one of ours?" a voice asked.

Zuko lowered his head in pain as the men surrounded him carefully "No, he's a fire bender" the first voice said, close by him. Zuko then felt a pulse of heat race through his body and he wrapped his arm around his chest and side where blood continued to seep through.

He groaned, his hand loosening around the mongoose dragons reigns as he slipped to the ground, the frightened animal darting off. The people then tried to approach him slowly. Frightened Zuko did a circle of fire that lasted for five seconds before dieing out "Aang! He's definitely injured…bad! He'll die in _seconds _unless we get him to sugar queen!" the second voice shouted.

Zuko shook his head, it had to be a trick "Stay back" he whispered hoarsely.

He tried to back off a little but couldn't "It's okay, we can help you" a new voice said softly, a girl.

Zuko scowled, looking up at last to be met with nearby bright blue eyes. He saw her gasp in shock and recoil "It's Zuko!" she shouted in alarm.

Zuko scowled, trying to back away "Stay away from me!" he shouted, his memory going blank on where these voices and people seemed so familiar. He then felt a small hand on his face and instantly a memory flashed through his mind.

__

"It has special properties and I don't know if it would work but…" the young water tribe girl said, gently putting her small hand on Zuko's scar.

Zuko gasped, looking up into the eyes of the water bender who had offered to help him all that time ago. And he threw it in her face "_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry_" he whispered.

He closed his eyes, hearing the girl turn to someone "Aang, help me get him to Appa" she called out.

Zuko winced as to people began to lift him by his arms before one of them stopped "_Katara there is blood all over his side…" _a voice said, getting distant.

Zuko shook his head, trying to shake free the blurriness as the two picked up the pace "_Who did this_?" the second voice asked curious.

Zuko frowned, his head lowered in defeat "Ozai" he whispered.

He could feel both people stumble before continue on "_Why_?" the water girl asked gently.

Zuko smiled weakly, opening his eyes "I told him…the truth…that I would…leave him and join…the avatar…and take him down…." he said.

The last thing he heard was someone else running forward to them _"Katara, Aang, Toph! They just destroyed the subs, the younger ones are retreating on Appa and we're supposed to go with…"_

_**Line break**_

First thing he was aware of was pain, mind numbing, endless pain. Slowly he groaned, turning his head to the side, feeling an unexpected warmth hit his face. His eyes snapped open for the sunlight to hit him full force. Swiftly he turned to the side, facing an open room.

He blinked in confusion, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. His mind was blank as he tried to remember what happened. Slowly he got up, grasping his side in pain. With a groan he looked down to see his chest and side all bandaged.

Suddenly he reeled back as memories flooded to him at full force. He gasped out as pain also hit at that moment "The invasion" he wheezed.

Carefully he got up, wincing the whole way "Why am I here?" he muttered to himself.

Surely if Ozai had caught him he would be dead right? But death couldn't be this painful…right? Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts, hoping to break out of his daze. Carefully he rose to his feet, his body shaking in exertion.

He ignored it and continued to rise to his feet, slowly studying his surroundings. His pack was on a small nightstand but covered in a layer of dust that he found interesting. Carefully he walked to the door, stumbling slightly.

With wary eyes he peeked out, instantly recognizing his surrounding "The Western Air Temple?" he asked in confusion. How did he get here? Shaking his head once more he stumbled down the hall, trying to figure out what was going on.

After awhile he paused at the voices he heard, fear striking him. He needed to get to the Avatar before his father did. Slowly he crept towards the voices, stopping when he could properly hear them "Okay, we have one last hope for the invasion and only seven of us" a male said.

Zuko heard a small scoff "Sokka we have Zuko too, he could be a huge help" a female said.

Zuko's heart panged with guilt but he wasn't sure why "Katara he's been asleep for three weeks, remember how long Aang was out of it when he got injured like that?" the first voice asked.

Zuko shuffled closer, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity "Sokka, I was shot with lightning, Zuko wasn't, or at least I don't think he was. Anything could have happened to him, and depending on what it was the effects could have been different" a new voice said.

Suddenly it hit him, it was the avatar and his gang of friends. Slowly he moved forward and looked around the corner to see the avatar and his three friends sitting in a circle. Suddenly Katara yawned "Hey where are Teo, Haru, and the Duke?" she asked.

Toph moved her hand idly in one direction "Hall of statues again, oh and you might want to look behind you" she said, a relieved smile on her face as she looked in Zuko's direction as he moved into full view.

Startled the others turned around, freezing at the sight of the fallen prince standing behind them. Zuko winced and seemed to sway slightly on his feet. Katara took immediate notice of this "You should really sit down, here" she said, getting up and walking to him.

Guilt tore at Zuko once more as she took his hand, leading him carefully towards the circle and helping him to sit. For a moment he studied the tense group before asking the question bugging him most "Was I really asleep for three weeks?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Aang shot him a small relieved smile "Honestly the others didn't think you would ever wake up, only me and Katara did" he told him.

Toph snorted "Well congrats to the little bundle of happiness for guessing right" she said sarcastically.

Katara glared at her "I put way to much healing in for him not to recover, you know that more than anyone" she told the blind bender.

Toph smirked "Yeah but only because you kept me up all night with your worry! I could feel your heart beat on the other side of the fire nation if I wanted" she teased.

Katara glared darkly before turning a soft and concerned look at Zuko "By the way, what happened?" she asked.

Zuko groaned, putting his hand on his head "It's kind of blurry, I remember going to confront Ozai…Told him I was going to join…join the avatar. He said something…made me stay until the eclipse…ended. The lightning was so…fast, much faster than Azula's. I tried to redirect it…but failed" he explained between raged breaths of pain.

Briefly he was aware of Katara moving. Suddenly he was aware of a cool sensation on his chest and he looked down to see Katara concentrating on blue glowing water "Still hurt?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head "Thank you" he whispered.

Katara nodded, focusing on the wound. Sokka then turned towards him "The invasion failed, Ozai and Azula had every move planned out" he told him.

Zuko nodded blankly "She dressed up…as a kyoshi warrior in the earth kingdom. The…Earth king told her…thinking she was an ally. It was the…first thing she spread word of…when we got home" he gasped out.

Katara shot him a worried look "Maybe you should be in bed…" she said hesitantly.

Zuko's face hardened "We've wasted…to much time. I need to be…ready" he muttered.

Suddenly Katara grabbed his hand "Zuko, you've accomplished so much, please…rest, for me" she said. Zuko shot her a despairing look before he nodded.

He stood to go but not before shooting Aang a brief glance "fire bending practice starts tomorrow" he said, surprising them all before he turned to leave.

Aang chuckled nervously, turning to Katara "I think it's a bit early for him to be doing that right?" he asked.

Katara smiled mischievously "Well I'm off to bed" she said, ignoring the question.

Aang twitched "But it's only noon!" he shouted.

Sokka also stretched, carefully inching away "I've got to do some manly things" he said before taking off.

Aang turned despairingly towards Toph who smirked "Have fun" she said casually before walking off.

Aang shivered, he so didn't want to fire bend! "Guys?" he asked.

Hearing nothing he groaned "Guys come on!" he shouted.

And with his dismay he didn't even hear the young fire prince chuckle before he continued to his room.


	4. Aang's Friend

**Okay, I am really bored.** **I really have several of these but I like posting when I'm bored. It gives me inspiration to write for some odd reason. Who knows. Enjoy! Don't own ATLA.**

Cautiously Gyatso entered Aang's room "Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me" he said before freezing.

Aang tensed, already halfway out the window. Gyatso sighed "Running away?" he asked.

Aang's face hardened "They can't do this to me" he said.

Gyatso nodded before smiling slightly "I just can't believe you didn't think to take me along with" he said lightly.

Aang looked at him in shock before running over to him, hugging him. Gyatso chuckled "If we want to leave before they catch us we had better go get Appa ready" he said.

Aang blushed "Actually he's already ready to go. I was just leaving behind a note for you" he said, motioning to the bed.

Gyatso nodded "Then let us be off, hurry" he said.

Aang nodded, climbing out of the window. Gyatso followed him carefully, looking nervously at the storm clouds. But at least it would keep others from following them. They reached Appa quickly and got on him, Aang urging him to the sky.

For a moment regret and guilt crossed Gyatso's face but he shook it off upon noticing Appa's trouble. He frowned, moving towards Aang "Is there land nearby?" he asked.

Aang shook his head "No!" he shouted, fear on his face.

Suddenly Gyatso looked ahead, and seeing a giant wave he closed his eyes. Him and Aang would be lost in the storm and it was his fault.

The water stung as it crashed on them and he closed his eyes, feeling a strange cold surround them.

_**Line break**_

Gyatso groaned as he woke to blue skies. Startled he looked around before meeting Aang's grey eyes. Aang sighed in relief before standing, helping Gyatso to his feet.

Gyatso nodded his head before looking around. Two children in water tribe clothing watched them cautiously and ice surrounded them. Gyatso shot a look at Aang "And how did we end up here?" he asked in amusement.

To his surprise Aang shrugged "Katara said she found us in an iceberg and freed us" he said uncertainly.

Gyatso put his hand on his chin, turning to the two siblings "We need to find out how long it's been since we were in the iceberg. How long has it been since the avatar was reported missing?" he asked.

Katara flinched and the boy scoffed "The avatar doesn't exist" he said skeptically.

Katara punched his shoulder "Ignore Sokka, his faith is in logic. The avatar went missing one hundred years ago. It was only by luck that he vanished before the air nomads were wiped out" she said.

Gyatso and Aang exchanged startled looks "One hundred…years?" Aang asked.

Gyatso's hands shook in sadness and guilt "I took you away and the air nomads paid the price" he said sadly.

Aang shook his head "No…its not your fault. Your always teaching me to look ahead and since you can't then I will for you. If we had stayed we would have been wiped out as well. But from how it sounds the other monks were right and a war waged. We just need to find out about how the world is now and help where we can" Aang said.

He then turned to the siblings "Can you tell us what you know?" he asked.

Sokka snorted "Easy. The Fire Nation scum, Sozin, wiped out all of the air benders and launched a war against the world. The current Fire Lord, Ozai, is still continuing the one hundred year long war. Katara is the last water bender because of all of their raids. And basically the world is doomed" he said.

Gyatso paled but Aang smiled "So that's what I've gotta do. We've got to help stop the war" he said.

Gyatso smiled sadly "I'm afraid you must. As much as I want you to be happy you are the avatar and must perform your duties to the world. I shall find a place to hide" he said.

Katara gasped, pointing to Aang "You're the avatar?" she asked.

Aang nodded "Sure am!" he said.

Katara smiled "Can you teach me water bending? I'm still a beginner" she said.

Aang frowned before smiling "How about we go to the north pole? I haven't learned it either" he said.

Katara smiled "Okay! And your friend can stay in our village" she said.

Gyatso nodded "That sounds nice. Thank you" he said.

It may have been his fault the world fell into chaos but he would make sure Aang was well on his way to fulfill his destiny. And as he watched him talk with the two teens he could see they would be perfect to travel with him. Besides, it would do him good to settle down for now. And maybe someday he could travel the world like he had always wanted.

Living a hundred years in one place gives a man a desire to see places after all.


	5. Comfort

**I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really bored and I'm getting no story updates out of the hundreds of stories on my alert so I decided to post this cute sappy zutara oneshot. Brief warning though, Maiko readers will not like! If your a maiko fan do not read! Don't own ATLA**

Zuko sighed as he stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the deep chasm in front of him. It was the only spot where you could look down and see a part of the western air temple, right above the fountain. He smiled peacefully as he just stood there, letting the early morning rays wash over him.

He took slow and steady breaths, in, out, in, out. And with each exhale he also released a small breath of fire. He was still as a statue and in perfect harmony with the nature around him. Nothing could ruin the moment, not even the approach of someone on quiet feet.

He sighed and opened his eyes but remained looking forward "Yes Katara?" he asked, knowing full well everyone's sneaking habits.

Aang and Sokka would be much louder while Toph wouldn't make a single noise. But as a dagger slid to position itself on the front of his neck he froze, _that _was not something Katara would do "Well look who it is. The jerk who broke my heart" Mai hissed, her voice filled with more pain and emotion than Zuko had ever heard.

Startled Zuko made a small move to turn around but halted as the dagger pressed deeper into his flesh. He could feel a line of blood begin to trickle down his neck and he could feel his heart beat wildly and for a moment feared that it would kill him "What to you want?" he asked roughly, fear in his voice.

Mai snorted "You broke my heart. You leave the fire nation and all you leave is a note? You couldn't have at least looked me in the face when you ripped out my heart? And let me guess, Katara is your new girlfriend? Are you going to backstab her too?" she asked.

Zuko flinched and the dagger pressed deeper. It was starting to cut off his circulation "Mai I didn't mean to hurt you. I need to help my country and as a prince I must put my country before my own needs. You were the only thing that truly hurt about me leaving" he pleaded.

Mai scoffed "Sure" she said before the dagger jerked.

Zuko let out a gasp as it cut into his throat, the pain making him fall to the ground where he gazed up in pain at Mai who had tears running down her cheeks "Don't worry, it's not deep enough to kill you" she said.

Zuko flinched as she drew the dagger back, ready to throw it at him. But he knew he deserved this. He only hoped she wouldn't kill him. He let out a cry of agony as pain hit his left shoulder and he gazed blurry eyed at the dagger that stuck out.

Looking up he felt himself pale further as he saw Mai with multiple miniature daggers. She expertly flicked her wrist and Zuko felt pain explode through his body and he let out another agonized cry, feeling the daggers in his right arm, right calf, and one the felt as though it went all the way through his left hand.

Weakly he raised his head "_Mai please…" _he whispered through clenched teeth, his body shaking from the pain.

His right hand clenched instinctively as more pain flashed through him. Fear started to creep in, even if Mai didn't finish him off he would bleed to death. Suddenly he heard a scream and looked at Mai as she was sent over the edge of the cliff by a combined mixture of water, earth, and air.

Zuko shivered in pain and sorrow as he looked dimly at the approaching gang. They stopped short however in shock at the blood everywhere, daggers sticking out of Zuko like a boarquipine. Cautiously Katara approached him, kneeling by him.

Cautiously she touched his uninjured shoulder "Zuko you're going to be okay" she comforted, drawing water around one hand as she took the dagger out of his shoulder, quickly moving the hand to it as she healed the wound, leaving a thin scar.

Zuko shivered as pain wracked his body once more and Katara moved to remove the last dagger Mai had thrown that had lodged itself in his stomach. Zuko hissed in pain and quickly Katara moved her hand to the spot.

She continued this cycle until all of the wounds were healed. But still Zuko remained still, looking out to where Mai had fallen, sadness and heartbreak in his gaze. Katara sighed "She meant something to you?" she guessed.

Zuko remained silent, studying her before he closed his eyes, his entire stance broken "She was my girlfriend…she was upset that I broke up with her when I left" he whispered, his voice frail and torn.

Katara sighed and carefully grabbed Zuko's hand, coaxing him to his feet. He did so but he no longer stood proudly, instead standing broken. Cautiously Katara lead him away from the cliff towards a stream and she sat him down by it.

He didn't even seem aware of her presence. Carefully Katara looked in his dull eyes "Zuko" she said quietly.

Nothing showed he heard her but she continued "Zuko there are other people who love you. Your mother loved you, and your uncle does to. Toph has even grown attached to you. More so than any of the others. And I care about you and want you to be happy and safe" she coaxed.

Zuko lowered his head and carefully Katara leaned forward embracing him "I just want you to know that if you ever need me I'll be there. I know I haven't been the nicest person but even I can see that you need a friend and I'll be willing to be that friend" she said.

With a tired smile Zuko looked at her "Thank you Katara" he said quietly.

Katara smiled and carefully wet her hand, forming it into a small heart "My mother always told me that your heart is your most precious possession and that if you were to give it away then you should give it to someone who matters" she said.

Carefully she put the already melting heart in his hands "I know this one probably will last an hour at most but…you have my heart. If Mai couldn't understand why you left then maybe she didn't deserve you" she said quietly, closing his hand over the heart.

For a few moments Zuko remained silent before lunging forward, embracing the startled water bender "Thank you Katara" he whispered.


	6. Battle

**Still bored. My writing is at a huge block. I can't think of anything and I still have like ten of these not posted so I figure I'll get one more up. And does anyone know any good fics/books out there? If I don't come up with something to do I think I'll go insane! Don't own ATLA**

Aang flew silently on his glider, heading for the palace city. He still had a bit before the eclipse but he wanted to hurry. He flew up the side of the volcano and dived in. Instantly he gasped, there was already a fight going on.

He could see two people on roofs as they fought with fire, one orange and one blue. Aang quickly dived down, landing on the ground to run towards the fighting was. He was able to run with no opposition and briefly wondered why nobody stopped him.

He then heard a cry and jumped to peek at a nearby roof. He gasped as he saw Zuko deflecting an attack from Azula, holding his arm as blood seeped out from his fingers. Azula smirked "Looks like dad was right, you are a failure" she taunted.

Zuko growled, launching a blast that startled Azula. She stepped back, stumbling a bit on a shingle. Zuko smirked "Looks like uncle was right, you don't check your surroundings in a fight" he said.

Azula smirked "Who cares what uncle fatso thinks? Oh yeah, I forgot that you were devoted to him. Let me guess, your going to follow in his steps and make tea and grow fat?" she taunted.

Zuko flinched but launched an attack at her. Aang raised an eyebrow in confusion, why were they fighting? Suddenly darkness over shrouded the valley and Aang's head jerked up at the eclipse, worry jolting through him. Zuko sneered, taking his broadswords out "So why are you here? Dad tell you to come while he hides like a coward?" he taunted.

Azula growled but couldn't do anything "As for a matter of fact dad thought I would be the best one to kill you while he went to a different city" she said.

Aang groaned, emotions running rampant. He could see the invasion force running over the rim of the volcano, entering the palace city. He shook his head in dismay, no matter what they failed, Ozai wasn't there.

Suddenly he heard a startled shout and looked up to see Zuko doubled over, a dagger in his stomach. Azula smirked and held up another dagger "Shame, dad was hoping to see your death but I guess that's not going to happen" she said.

She silently moved towards Zuko when she was blasted back by air currents. She looked over in shock as Aang leapt up, moving in front of Zuko who was struggling weakly. Azula smirked, looking at Zuko "oh look Zuzu, looks like dad has two reasons to kill you, treason and lying about the avatars death" she said.

Aang jolted in shock and heard a hiss behind him "If I remember correctly it was you who told him that" Zuko grunted, slowly moving to his feet.

Aang shot him a smile "Aang!" a voice called.

Aang looked away in shock to see Katara, Sokka, and Toph breaking from the invasion to run towards him. He then felt strong hands push him and he yelped, nearly stumbling off of the roof. Glancing back he saw two Dai Li agents by Azula and Zuko trapped against a wall, his hands held above him in rock cuffs.

Aang turned to Azula with a glare and his friends climbed up by him. Katara shot a look at Zuko "Did you already stop him?" she asked.

Aang shook his head, moving his wrist and the cuffs vanished, sending Zuko crashing to the ground with a pained hiss. He shot Aang a glare "You could have at least given me a warning" he said.

Aang shrugged before launching a blast of air at Azula who was defended by her agents. Zuko then ran forward, charging at one agent who stumbled back in shock before launching rock cuffs. Zuko gracefully dodged as Aang ran forward, knocking the other agent off the roof.

Sokka then tossed his boomerang towards the princess while Toph and Katara shot their respective elements at her, causing her to stumble with a snarl. She then began separating the energies as a lightning cackled to life in her hands. Instantly everyone prepared to defend themselves except Zuko who stood calmly as she looked towards him "Goodbye…brother" Azula spat.

She launched the lighting at him and the gang shouted in alarm as he stood with his eyes closed. Suddenly he lashed out, catching the lightning with his fingers before tossing it with his other hand at his sisters feet, making her fly back and hit another roof, knocking her unconscious. Zuko smirked "Looks like it's not you who should be saying goodbye" he said softly.

He then turned angrily to Aang "And what do you think your doing?" he asked, the sun once more shining brightly.

Aang gulped "Well it looked like you were on our side and doing badly" he said weakly.

Zuko sighed, turning away while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then looked up at the sky and something seemed to surprise him. Anxiously he turned to the gang "Look, my father fled to some town, this is a loss. They have stuff prepared, you guys can take off, you won't have trouble from me, but I have to go" he said, looking desperately at a large tower in the distance.

Katara narrowed his eyes dangerously and turned to Aang "How about this, you get everyone out of here and Toph and I will accompany Zuko so that he doesn't cause trouble" she said.

Aang nodded and Zuko sighed, motioning for the two to follow him as he quickly got off the roof, running as soon as his feet hit the ground. Katara and Toph quickly chased after him. As they ran Katara turned to Toph "Can you tell if he was lying?" she asked.

Toph frowned "I'm not sure. His heart was beating fast but I can't tell if it's a lie or he's worried about what ever is in that tower" she said.

Katara's eyes narrowed as they raced after the prince. They easily made their way to the tower and followed him in. Katara felt confusion at noticing they were in a prison. Suddenly Zuko turned a corner, running into a room "Uncle!" he shouted before freezing.

Katara and Toph followed him in, seeing an empty and ripped open cage with a guard on the floor. Zuko growled, lifting the guard by the front of his shirt so he was at eye level pinning him against the wall "Where. Is. He?" he snarled.

The man shivered in fright "he busted himself out! It was like a one man army" he muttered.

Zuko sighed, dropping the man on the floor "He got out…" he said, his expression almost giddy with relief.

Toph smiled as well before going up to him "We'd better hurry back" she said.

Zuko nodded, quickly following them with that smile still plastered on his face. Toph then smirked, falling into step with him "So you were going to free your uncle? What brought this on?" she asked.

Zuko's smile fell into a frown "Because…being home has made me realize that I was happier as a refugee and that this war has spread so much hatred and fear but it's wrong. The world needs to be balanced" he replied fervently.

Toph smirked "Someone's learned" she commented.

Zuko's frown deepened "No, not learned. Just figured out how to see" he said.

He then smiled lightly "I owe that much to uncle Iroh" he said.

He then turned to the two ladies who smiled lightly at each other "Now…I believe the avatar awaits" he said slyly.

Toph smiled and with quick movements she lifted the two up, earth bending them quickly until they reached Aang who smiled sadly "The subs were destroyed. The younger ones are going to the western air temple" he explained.

Tears formed in Katara's eyes but she nodded, pulling Zuko along with her. They easily took to the sky but before they vanished in the clouds Katara took one last look back and could have sworn she had seen her father waving.


End file.
